captinrinssketchpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Elin Jakobsen
Biography Ever since Elin was a small girl she has been...abnormal. Her mother and step-father noticed this around the age of four when she began to enjoy tricking her half-siblings into dangerous situations. After she learned that the blinds' wires were not to be touched due to stranglation concerns, she taught her two year old half-sister to wrap them around her head. Due to Marriane's close eye, her sister never died, but she came close a few times. Quickly her parents learned that they couldn't let Elin know about things like that. But as she grew, she discovered her own ways to trick people into deadly situations. When she was about six years old she dared a little boy in her kindergarten class to jump off the top of a slide in the playground. He was hospitalized with a broken femur bone, but nothing more serious than that. After that incident Marriane and her husband decided that Elin needed special help. Bidaily they would take her to a psychologist that would try to figure out what was in her mind. Why she did what she did. Always Elin would respond that it was either funny or she just wanted to see the person she tried to trick die. She didn't want them to be breathing anymore, she put it. The psychologist reccommended that they take Elin to a mental institution due to her being a threat to those around her. Marriane had no choice but to listen to her. So starting at the age of six (she had just turned) she was put into an institution. A lot of the time she was put into a padded room. Three meals a day and bathroom walks was the only time she would leave this room. Leaving her in her lonesome was their first mistake. She had plenty of time to think and to scheme more evil ideas. A couple of months after she arrived she was deemed a sociopath with an I.Q. score that was probably too high for her own good. It was also mentioned that her lack of interest in children's play as a young child wasn't good for her mental health as she grew. She was put into a high-pressure enviorment as a child and it impacted her growth. Despite this, Elin just said that she was born how she was. She was meant to be how she was. It wasn't fault of her mother or step-father or teachers. Marriane agreed with this, having had sensed from earlier on that her daughter was just naturally dark and had an evil aura to her. At eight Elin was released after being put on medication. This had a awful effect on Elin. The doctor had placed her on 3x the dosage she should've been on. While it worked, it gave her a constant feeling of impending doom. This showed for the first time when she was seven and a half. It was night and she was laying in bed. Suddenly she felt as if she was paralyzed and she began to hullicinate monsters crawling up onto her bed and wrapping their fingers around her throat and choking her until she died. Marriane stopped her taking the medication when this particular event happened, and Elin came back to her normal self. Her awful, normal self. Now she could finally put all those ideas to use. She went back to school and made friends. It appeared that she was perfectly fine without her medication. It appeared she had been corrected. How wrong they were. One of her newly made friends was a girl named Alison Wore. Elin was closer to Alison than any of the other children at school, so naturally for eight year olds, they had a playdate. When Marriane wasn't looking Elin had Alison drink a strange chemical from under the sink. This was the first time Elin successfully murdered someone. It was also the first time she had learned a way by simply watching, not being told or overhearing a conversation of some sort. She had watched her mother take the chemicals out and put them away while cleaning the family's home so many times before. No one ever suspected Elin in Alison's death, since she hadn't been affected until she got home. It was around nine that Elin truly discovered her gift for manipulation. It was not supernatural, it just seemed that Elin always had the right words to say. Especially to those who trusted her, the kind naive girls from school. The second kill was the first one Elin truly committed, with her own two hands. At ten she had a wonderful nanny. At this point in her life Elin's parents often went out or weren't at home so much. A night in December, she had been left with this woman. From the beginning Elin disliked this woman. She disliked how she was a stranger who had been left alone in their house without another word. The nanny was putting away some food into the family's walk-in freezer that locked from the outside. You can probably guess what happened next. Elin was in the right place at the right time, and the nanny was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She shut the door to the freezer, and despite all of her screaming no one could hear her. It was Elin's slightly younger sister who discovered her and called her parents whom rushed home as the police arrived. This too was deemed an accident. But Marriane wasn't stupid. First Allison then the nanny, she realized that her thoughts about Elin had been wrong. Her experience at the institution and with the medication hadn't changed her at all. She was the same girl she had been all those years ago, just in disguise. After another visit to the psychologist, Elin was institutionalized yet again. She couldn't hide in the face of a professional. This time she was institutionalized for two years with the same treatment. She was put back on medication to help control her antisocial personality and to stablize her moods. This made her a ghost. She hardly ever talked and she seemed as if she had died, but her body was still animate. Marriane didn't touch her medicine this time. That lesson had been learned through the deaths of two innocent people. Though her outside appearance advertised an empty house--she was much alive inside of her head. She was enraged. She couldn't believe that the people around her were letting her suffer like she was. For two more years she boiled within in this way. Then she showed that her mother and all those around her had provoked her. In the middle of the night she went and got a kitchen knife. She shoved it through her mother's throat, then her step-father's. Then she went and sat out on the front porch of her home until the morning when her oldest half-brother discovered what she had done and called the police. To these two murders, she admitted. She was sent to another institution. This is where she met Harry Lakeshore, a boy very much like herself. In fact, he was her half-brother. A son of Aeolus as well. He was institutionalized for showing signs of a strong case of Schizophrenia. He was bright, just like her. As they got closer, Harry (who was sixteen at the time) told her that he was planning on escaping. For seven months he had carefully planned. He observed the staff and their habits. Shift changes and scheduling. The doors that lead to the outside world and any keypads. Very soon his plan would all fall into place; and he would be free. He promised her then that if he escaped she could definitely come with. Two weeks later it did. Perfectly. When only one woman was checking the rooms as the patients slept, he made noise that would require her to come check on him. That was when he cracked her over the head with a piece of his bed and he took her I.D. card which could be scanned to unlock all the doors. He sneaked over to Elin's room and took her. Stealthily they snuck under the nose of the secretary, who was in the backroom checking some paper word, and out the door. There was one flaw to this plan. Harry hadn't accounted for how the entire institution was gated and you had to go by a 24/7 vigilant guard to leave. By car or foot. They were out; feet in the grass. But they weren't free quite yet. Luck came in their defense. One of the psychologists was just getting off work and was heading towards her car. As she neared her car, he minorly beat her and threatened her life if she wouldn't sneak them out of the gates. Fearing for her life, she agreed. She didn't say anything to the gate guard. But she wasn't stupid, nor was she going to let two psychopaths out into the world. Although she had been instructed to take them to a train station, she had planned on taking them to a police station. The moment Harry and Elin figured this out--she was dead. They worked together to kill her with their bare hands. Harry held the petite girl down as Elin strangled her with a cable she found. They ditched the car and left the dead body in it. For months they lived on the streets and in the woods. Together they got along perfectly fine when it came to eating and getting money. But Elin began to fear that the cops would find her and she would be facing a much more serious sentence, once they realized that they'd made a mistake sending her to a facility like the one they had just escaped. This wore on Harry's nerves and their friendship was quickly deteriating. But he held on due for his non-romantic love for her. He said that they would escape out of Scandinavia, living one day at a time. This was around the time that Elin's abilities began to come in. They were half way out of Sweden at that point, so it changed everything for Harry. He told her about the Gods, and about how it was his step-father who got him institutionalized when he found out the truth about Harry's father. He also added how it was crucial that Elin get to Long Island before monsters begin to attack. It also meant that they had to find weapons to use while he escorted her to camp. Luckily (yet again) he had an acquiantance from camp that then lived in Germany who could make premuium weapons for cheap. They would head that way then they would catch a boat to the US. It took two weeks to make it to Germany once they reached Denmark. Harry's friend ran a large weapon shop out of his basement that sold only to nomad demigods. This man, David Wohler was glad to see Harry alive--since he left camp to go home one day and never came back to camp--and let the two of them have pick of his shop on the house due to his and Harry's past friendship. While Harry went simple with a sword, Elin had something else in mind. David Wohler's girlfriend had also designed a weapon that she used quite frequently. It was two kukri knives attached to each other by a chain adjustable in length. Elin insisted that she wanted this, while David warned her that it would take years of training with it to utilize it to it's full potential. None the less, he gave it to her and advised her to use one knife at a time in the beginning. Then the two headed off again. Every once in awhile they would practice with their new weapons on a random homeless person or another type that no one would miss. One of the kukri knifes was steel and the other was CB. Throughout Germany she killed 4 people and Harry killed only 1. Needless to say, they weren't hiding too well. Because of this they had to move onto England. Category:Character Box Category:CHBRP Characters Category:Females Category:Aeolus Category:Killers